


I Want You Sylvie

by kbl55429



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, I want it to be not Gabby Dawson friendly, i don’t like her very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: This is just a prompt, someone write it, please.Based around the time of Matt and Sylvies first kiss. When Sylvie ask Matt about Dawson instead of saying “I don’t know,” Matt answers “while a part of me will always love Gabby, I’m not in love with her. I haven’t thought about her, you have been the only one on my mind. It’s you and only you Sylvie.”Sylvie says ok but is still not a hundred percent sure but she figures having Matt for even if it’s for a little bit is better then not having him at all.When Gabby comes back to town, Sylvie is sure Matt’s going to choose Gabby. But Matt proves otherwise. Gabby of course isn’t happy but Matt doesn’t care. He loves Sylvie and only Sylvie.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	I Want You Sylvie

Someone write please:


End file.
